This invention relates to compounds produced by the reaction of 2-nitro-3-phenylbenzofurancarboxaldehydes with hydroxylamine, semicarbazide or phenylhydrazine and to the use of these compounds as antimicrobial agents.
2-Nitro-3 -phenylbenzofurans substituted by acidic groups are known as are 2-nitro-3-phenylbenzofurans substituted by aldehyde groups (e.g. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,048,323; 4,066,782 and 4,067,993; Belgian Patent No. 846,502 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. P 2,642,877). It has now been found that when 2-nitro-3-phenylbenzofuran-type compounds substituted by aldehyde groups are reacted with certain --NH.sub.2 group-containing reagents, novel products are formed which are active antimicrobial agents.